


Love and War

by BucketWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Paintball, Vriskezi, but for now this is all there is, hope you guys like it, thats what they're playing, there may be more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: At least once a year the Alternia kids book an entire day at a paintball field- its the one time that they can actually hunt each other down, all in good fun, and go home by the end of the day tired, and all just a little bit closer.Team Scourge always dominates, and some are getting sick of it.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Christ- this is the first homestuck fic I've written in... four years. I forgot how much I enjoyed doing stuff like this. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“I’m sorry, but- I don’t think I’m allowed to let blind people play.”

Great. This again. Every time they went to play paintball, something like this happens. The entire group, all twelve of them, let out a collective groan and in unison said “Not this again…” After only a few seconds, Vriska made her way to the counter, and leaned against it. It was always so difficult to get into one of these fields, because of Terezi. Though They wouldn’t ever leave her behind.

“Hi, so… You’re new here, aren’t you?” Vriska asked, her tone pleasant and a small smile on her face.

“Yes, I am. I started last week.”

Vriska nodded slowly and pushed her glasses up. Then, she reached over the counter, and tapped a sticky note that was on the computer.

“Hey-!” the worker panicked as she reached over but didn’t grab her before she had pointed out what she was trying to.

“We’ve had this reservation for months now. Please, tell me what that sticky note says?”

The worker pulled the note off and read it aloud.

“Terezi Pyrope is allowed to play. It’s signed by my manager.”

Vriska nodded again, put her hand out, and Terezi put her I.D. in her hand. She then presented it to the clerk, holding it so the name and picture were clearly visible.

“Our blind friend here is this Terezi that your manager has said can play, so why don’t you let us in?”

They had a very clear dilemma for a moment, between the fact that they could get fired if anyone got hurt because she let a blind girl on the field and what this note said. Not to mention Vriska’s tone had become vaguely threatening.

“See,” Vriska continued. “We come here because they don’t discriminate against Terezi. We can leave, if they’ve changed their policy—”

“Wait.”

A moment later they were let in, because if everything else didn’t work, the money part would. They booked the field for the entire day, and for a group of twelve? That was a lot of money. Before long they were all geared up, and ready to go. This was a free for all, so everyone would have five minutes to split up, before the game started.

“Alright, you two.”

“Karkat.” Vriska hummed with a smile, as he walked up to her and Terezi.

“Shut up, Serket. You know why I came over here. You two shithive broads need to stay away from each other during this match.”

Ah, the warning that was always given, but never heeded.

“What, scared you’re gonna lose?” Terezi asked with a grin.

“No—”

“I think he might be, Terezi.” Vriska jumped in, her own grin starting to form. “Karkat is scared that he’s going to lose to a couple of, what was it he called us? Shithive broads?”

“Because you two are fucking insane!” He shouted, before they could keep doing their little mocking banter thing they always did when it was clear they weren’t going to listen to him.

“Well Karkat, we all know that allegiance is fair play. And we all know who is teaming up with who. It’s been a while since we’ve played, so who knows? You and Kanaya might actually stand a chance.”

As Vriska finished a buzzer sounded, letting them know there was thirty seconds left. Her and Terezi grabbed their helmets and guns, gave a little wave to Karkat, and headed to the edge of the live zone to wait for the start buzzer. Everyone else joined them soon enough, and just as the start buzzer sounded, they exchanged a short good luck kiss, before pulling their helmets down and dashing off into separate directions.

Vriska was right, everyone did know who everyone was going to pair with. So, the pairs members had to split up and go into different directions. From there the match would start, and on their trip to meet their pairs, they would pick off as many people as they could on the way. In addition to their paintball guns, each player had a rubber combat knife, strapped to whatever place they found most comfortable, who’s sheath contained their color of paint. They couldn’t shoot people close range, but the knives came in handy.

It was about ten minutes before Terezi reached down and pulled Vriska into a tree, where they both crouched and discussed the state of things in quiet, quick whispers.

“Who’ve you got out?” Vriska asked first.

“Took out Nepeta early, Sollux too. Eridan made it away from me with a streak of paint on his arm. We’ve only got to worry about Gamzee and Kanaya, from my side. You?”

“Made Equius a priority. He’s down, and I managed to get Tavros too, as if it were hard. Thought I could get Karkat, but he’s fast, I’ll give him that. Didn’t see Feferi at all, or a glimpse of Aradia either. If Sollux is already out, she’s who we need to worry about.”

Terezi nodded, and the two of them thought for a few moments.

“Let’s make the remaining pairs a priority.” Vriska offered. “We’ll go after Eridan and Feferi, and then Karkat and Kanaya. It’ll take some time before Gamzee and Aradia realize their teammates are out, and will probably team up to go after us. They’ll be our final stand.”

“Alright, what attack plan were you thinking of?”

“Four for Eridan and Feferi, and five for Karkat and Kanaya. We’ll go for eight against Gamzee and Aradia. It’ll be the best shot for us to take them out.”  
They looked out from the tree they were in, and a moment later they looked at each other, nodded, and then dropped.  
\----- 

It took about five minutes to take out Eridan and Feferi, and closer to thirty to get Karkat and Kanaya. Mainly because those two had been difficult to even find, let alone fight. For the final standoff they would meet Gamzee and Aradia in the open section of the field, where they stood waiting. They had both known Vriska and Terezi were the ones to take out their teammates, Vriska and Terezi were always the ones to take out everyone.

“Remember Rezi, strategy eight.” Vriska said as they walked up to them. Vriska standing across from Aradia, Terezi across from Gamzee. Of course, grudges would play a part in this fight, so the matchup was intentional on their part. Vriska’s gun was tucked behind her back, she only had a few pellets left. Terezi was a bit different in her fighting style. She liked to mainly use her knife, since aiming was kind of hard for her for… some obvious reasons. The fact that Gamzee and Aradia had basically been sitting out the fight meant they were fine on paint…

They would all stand there in silence for a few moments before everything broke out into chaos. Vriska charged, and while Aradia moved to sidestep she pivoted, and changed course for Gamzee, who was only a few steps away. Of course, it didn’t quite work as she intended, since he was ready with his own knife and blocked her easily. After a few attempted strikes from Vriska and a few shots (all close but ultimately missing) from Terezi, the two switched who they were attacking. And a few moves later, they switched again. That was strategy eight. A full out, random assault. The fact that Gamzee and Aradia weren’t working together helped, though near the end Terezi was hit, square in the chest with a paintball. It stunned her, to the point where she just sat down, listening to everything around her.

Holding her own against two was not easy for Vriska, but she made it to the timer. When the buzzer went off both Gamzee and Aradia had their knives to her throat, just short of marking her. They were all still for a moment, as normally this was when they began a sort of sudden death for the remaining players. Aradia moved first, tapping her paint against Vriska’s neck and using her other arm to shift her gun and shoot Gamzee in the chest, point-blank. He was sent stumbling back, and the ball had actually cracked his protective chest plate, due to how close they were.

Vriska, absolutely exhausted, collapsed to the ground and just stayed there for a moment, while Aradia stepped over her and headed to the safer area, where they could take their helmets off for a few moments. Next would be capture the flag, if Vriska ever pulled herself up. She only opened her eyes when she heard someone walking closer and saw Terezi looking down at her.

“You okay?”

There was a pause, where Vriska took Terezi’s offered hand and pulled herself up.

“Yeah. Aradia’s on my hitlist now.”


End file.
